London Buses Route E3
London Buses Route E3 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Greenford and Chiswick, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route E3 commenced operation on 30 November 1968 between Greenford Red Lion and Chiswick Edensor Road via Hanwell - West Ealing - Northfields - Popes Lane - Acton - Turnham Green. The route was introduced to replace former route 55. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hanwell (HL) and Turnham Green (V) garages using AEC Merlins. On 31 May 1969, Monday to Friday journeys to Grove Park were introduced. On 16 November 1975, the AEC Merlins were replaced by AEC Swifts. On 17 September 1978, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 31 March 1979, Saturday journeys to Grove Park were introduced. In 1980, Turnham Green (V) garage was announced as closed and its allocation was transferred to the new Stamford Brook (V) garage. On 17 January 1981, the route was converted partly to double deck operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 30 April 1981, the route was converted to full double deck operation. On 25 June 1983, the Stamford Brook (V) allocation was transferred to Hanwell (HL) garage. On 2 June 1984, the Grove Park journeys were withdrawn, this section was replaced by route E4. On 7 September 1985, the route was re-routed at Chiswick between Burlington Lane and Chertsey Road via Stavely Road and Alexandra Avenue. In late 1988, the route passed to CentreWest but still operating from Hanwell (HL) garage. On 26 May 1990, the Monday to Saturday service was converted to midibus operation using Wright Nimbus bodied Renault S75s and part of the allocation was transferred to Acton (AT) garage. On 21 July 1990, the Sunday service was converted to midibus operation. On 6 March 1993, the Acton (AT) allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage. On 28 March 1993, Hanwell (HL) garage was announced as closed and the allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage. On 10 January 1994, a double deck working was introduced using an MCW Metrobus from Acton (AT) garage. In March 1997, the route was included in the sale of CentreWest to First London. On 24 May 1997, the retained was retained by First London and was converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The double deck operation from Acton (AT) garage was withdrawn at the same time. On 25 May 2002, the route was retained by First London and was converted to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 30 May 2009, the route was retained by First London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Greenford (G) garage to Metroline. On 31 May 2014, the route passed to London United operating from their Stamford Brook (V) garage using Scania OmniCitys. On 24 November 2018, the Scania OmniCitys were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 1 June 2019, the route was retained by London United. Current Route Route E3 operates via these primary locations: *Greenford Red Lion *Hanwell Station *Hanwell Broadway *West Ealing *Northfields *Acton Town Station *Acton High Street *Turnham Green *Chiswick Station *Chiswick Edensor Road Gallery IMG-20140531-00187.jpg|London United Scania OmniCity on route E3|link=London United External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) E03, London Buses routes